Hari Uzumaki
by Demongirl97
Summary: Hari potter was an entity of her own, she was treated by those she had saved as a monster or up and coming dark lady. To escape this scrutiny, hair decided to escape, to a place that she could fit in better as she preferred the more physical (or muggle, in wizarding eyes) way of fighting.
1. Pilot

Hari sighed as for the fifth time this week the wizarding population had found her home and attempted to burn it with her and all the potter family heirlooms inside. It was getting ridiculous and Death wasn't helping her keep her temper.

 _It could be over in a matter of moments mistress, you need only say the word_

She glared at the entity.

"I refuse to stoop to their level." She hissed. "They are fools and will kill us all on the end, I'd rather not be here when it happens."

 _You wish to leave this world?_

"Not to die, I'd merely wish to be where there is no such foolishness as dark witches and wizards, where I belong... If that's really anywhere like that."

 _It shall be done mistress._

"Wait... Wha-" the question didn't finish before everything swirled into black around her.

When color returned she found herself laying in the grass, three scrolls laying beside her as if thrown, the scrolls and she herself were singed slightly. She sat up carefully, flinching at the pain of the burns.

"Death, where am I?"

 _Uzushiogakure, the village hidden in the eddies. Your mother resided here for a few months before her arrival into the world you knew._

"Who am I really?"

 _You are Hari Uzumaki, second in line of the royal family after your cousin Kushina Uzumaki._

"How many people are alive here aside from myself?"

 _None._

"None! What happened?"

 _Three villages came together and destroyed the village and killed as many as they could, everyone on this island is dead save for yourself, mistress._

"Kushina, where is she?"

 _Konohagakure, village hidden in the leaves, she was called there to become the next Jinjuriki of the beast known as the Kyubi no Youko._

"How do I get there?"

 _I shall lead you._

The picked up the scrolls and hurried after Death, death helped her to walk on the water with what the shinobi realm called Chakra. She sank quite a few times but managed to stay with water not passing her shin. She was tired when they reached Hi no Kuni,theland  
of fire, Death told her to rest for a time. Rest she did, dropping face first into a pile of leaves. Death chuckled.

 _At least you landed in something semisoft._

"Shut up..." Was muffled by the leaves followed by soft even breathing.

 _Such an interesting mistress I have._ Death whispered to himself.

* * *

When Hari woke up she was being carried by someone. She noticed an over abundanceof white in her vision.

 **Do not worry mistress the people you are with are Konoha shinobi, they will take you to where you need to go.**

 _ **Alright... Who are they?**_

 **They are jonin shinobi Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru rest some more mistress. You need it.**

 _ **Alright, I will.**_

She knew Death would watch over her and wake her in case of danger, only if it was to her directly anyways.

A sharp clang of metal jerked her awake and her eyes flashed around discreetly and noticed shinobi with a rock design on their forehead protectors.

 **Iwagakure shinobi, they prefer earth type jutsu.**

 _ **Good to know.**_

She made herself fall backwards and hit the ground with her hands, focusing chakra into them and pushing herself into a tree and pushing herself at one of the unsuspecting shinobi, knocking him to the ground and snagging some equipment before she was  
buckedoff and a Kunai thrown at her, she used her gymnastics training and twisted out of the way.

She smirked slightly and propelled herself into another tree, ducking to another one hurriedly before checking what was in her hands, several Kunai and shuriekan and a few blank tags, brushes andink.

 **This is where your calligraphy comes in handy mistress.** The dark entity placed a skeletal hand on her shoulder and images flashed throught her head of tags and what they did.

She grinned and swept the brush covered in ink onto one of the blank pieces turning itinto a paralysis tag, throwing it after charging it as Death instructed at one of the iwa nin, the tag sparked and the shinobi fell, an explosive tag came

nexthitting dead center between the remaining Iwa shinobi. She winced as they flew away missing some limbs. She dropped down from her tree and looked at the place and at the three jonin.

"Oops." A sheepish look came to her face and a choked noise came from the white haired male.

"Oops? You manage to make both a paralysis and explosive tag in less than a minute each and you say oops? Who are you kid?" The white haired male asked.

"My name is Hari Uzumaki, I'm one of the few survivors in the massacre of my homeland." She spoke with a forced evenness. "I want to see my cousin, Kushina, I need to see her..."

Hari's voice cracked, as she blinked tears that appeared for the fact that she was alone again, and she could have done nothing. She looked at the three pleadingly.

"Please, take me to see my cousin."


	2. Chapter 1

Hari whimpered slightly when they only looked at her nervously. She took a breath when she realized that the nervousness stemmed from not knowing how to deal with someone on the verge of tears. She focused on her breathing she couldn't break down, she needed to Get them to take her to Kushina. She could't lose everyone in her family, not this time.

"Please, I want to tell her what happened, I need to be there to know she's safe. to know that she's alive, I can't lose her too."

"We'll take you kid, can you keep up?"

"I think so, I'm not tired anymore so I'd do better than before."

"Alright. Do your best and tell us if it becomes to much."

Hari nodded her head and they took off quickly. It was difficult but she managed for quite a while apparently when she nearly collapsed they were only three miles from the village. Hari relaxed at the knowledge that they were almost there. Jiraiya carried her the rest of the way and to the Hokage Tower. She was set in one of the seats to rest a bit more while they gave their report.

"Who is this young lady you brought with you?" the aged man questioned curiously.

Hari looked up and smiled slightly, despite what she knew would be the man's reaction.

"I am Hari Uzumaki, one of the sole survivors of the massacre of Uzushiogakure." her voice was strained but she took a breath and continued. "I was on my way here to find my cousin Kushina When they found me, I need to talk to Kushina, please, sir."

"Kushina is currently residing in the Senju compound, Tsunade can show you where it is."

"Alright, I'll Show the Gaki." Tsunade sighed, sounding slightly exasperated.

When the group was dismissed Tsunade led Hari to the compound and into the home where Tsunade told her Kushina resided. Tsunade left her just inside after calling to Kushina about a guest. Kushina Stepped around the corner and froze.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Hari, My mother's name was Yuri."

"Aunt Yuri? They said aunt Yuri was taken from us by some old man... Are you really Aunt Yuri's Daughter?"

"Yes. Mother died when i was a baby, she stepped in front of an attack for me... and the old man, i believe i know who you're talking about, he was trying to manipulate me for a long time, he even put me with people who loathed my mother just so I'd be 'Mold-able'."

Kushina had a look of fury, Mostly because she could tell that Hari was telling the truth about what Kushina heard.

"Someone gave him what he deserved though. He's dead. Too bad he died looking like a Martyr..." Hari muttered.

Kushina wrapped the girl into a tight hug which was returned like a child that hadn't received a hug in her life, which made Kushina furious.

'It's too bad the bastard is dead cause I would have tortured the man for what he put her through.' was the thought that flashed through Kushina's mind as she held Hari Tightly.

* * *

Hari had been living in the Senju compound with Kushina for a week when the Third Hokage entered and told the two girls they would be entered into the academy and started classes on Monday. Monday couldn't come fast enough for either girl as they stood in front of the doors of the class they would study with. The teacher called them in and when they were told to introduce their selves Kushina Panicked.

"MY NAME IS KUSHINA UZUMAKI, TEBANE." she gasped slightly and clapped her hands over her mouth tightly.

"Ano... I'm Hari Uzumaki, Tebane..." Hari winced as the tick popped up in her nervousness as well.

"What's with the hair? It's like a tomato. That's what we'll call you two. TOMATOES TOMATOES~"

Hari glared and moved fast with Kushina by her side, the two boys that teased them found themselves on the ground clutching their heads as the girls fist came around.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Fight on your own time, don't waste mine. Uzumakis, Find places to sit."

"Hai." they said and sat in empty seats in the back.

It was lunch when they tried again, the teacher had left first and that seemed to give the boys ample reason to tease them about their hair. Hari brought down a brunette boy and Kushina a raven haired boy. as the pair beat up the boys two people were laughing at the hilarity of seeing two boys getting hit by girls. Hari snapped her head up to a bright blonde with sky blue eyes and glared, while Kushina was glaring at a sandy blonde boy with gold flecked gray eyes.

" **What are you looking at, DATTEBANE?** " they snapped in unison and both boys twisted around fast, going silent. though the blonde peeked back at Hari quite a few times even after the whole debacle settled down and class started up again.


	3. Chapter 2

Hari was glaring at the wall, she couldn't glare at sensei because he'd chuck a kunai at her if she did. How could he? This was the worst! Why couldn't the teacher take pity on her? She and Shina-chan had only been in the class two weeks compared to the other students three months. Why did she have to be partnered with the flake? Why couldn't she be partnered with Shina-chan? Sensei wasn't fair DAMN IT!

Hari's attention was dragged to her right where the source of her ire stood. The flake winced at the glare she leveled at him and he fidgeted nervously. It seems that during her inner rant class had ended and Shina-chan was talking to the wolf-like boy that reminded her somewhat of Sirius and Remus combined.

"Ano… W-where should we go?" Minato's voice was quiet and hesitant as he fidgeted.

"Library." She stated bluntly and she looked at her notebook with multiple different seal arrays and possible uses to each.

 **Being angry at a bystander isn't very nice, Mistress.**

 ** _Go away Death. I'm not in the mood._** The skeletal creature merely snickered, said creature seemed to make it his goal to become her daily tormentor.

 **You're scaring the poor boy. Fiercer men have trembled at your glare, I'm surprised he hasn't fainted like those stronger had. Your glare is truly something to be afraid of, even back in the other realm.**

 ** _Fine, I'll take pity on the poor flake._** She grumbled mentally as she turned her gaze away to calm her anger. The blonde relaxed slightly, and Hari heard Death's irritating chuckle. **_Shut up._**

"Let's go." She stated bluntly as she stood and gathered her things, walking quickly in the direction of the library.

"H-hai!" Minato chased after her quickly.

It didn't take that long to reach the library and Minato set the list of topics they could choose from on the table and they began to go over the pros and cons of each topic. There was one topic that was blotted out at the bottom.

"Why is this one blotted out? Is it on every page or no?"

"Just the one he gave me…"

"Why?"

"I don't know… Sensei doesn't like when I go into topics that interest me because I end up confusing the class…"

"You know sealing is dangerous, right?"

"Says the girl who has a bunch of different seal arrays in her notebook." He froze and looked away hurriedly.

"Anyone else would have thought that was gibberish. How did you know they had anything to do with seals?"

Minato looked away and down at his hands. He mumbled something and Hari blinked.

"Could you repeat that?"

"I may have snuck into the jonin section and found beginners fuinjutsu… I didn't understand a lot of it since it was worded really complicatedly… but I can tell if something is a seal array because if showed a couple demonstrations…"

"How much did you get out of what you understood?"

"There are many different uses for fuinjutsu and it's really finicky and dangerous but a lot of people want to learn and so few are able to get very far without a teacher…"

"At least you get that much… Alright, here's the deal. You help me on this project and we get a good grade and I'll teach you."

"Hai!"

'Geez, damn excitable flake…'

She had no doubt that Minato would do his damnedest to be able to learn fuinjutsu. That just made sure she got a good grade, even though she'd have to teach him as she went along learning herself. She sighed slightly. A deal was a deal after all, and she really, really wanted a good grade. Death snorted and she blatantly ignored it. She focused on the work for now; she'd worry about teaching him later.

"Now, what subject will we be doing? What history do you want?"

The pair worked on the projects for a few hours before Hari had to go home. Minato had been hyper and excited throughout the duration they had worked, doing his best to find the information they needed and the best and most reliable sources to ensure a better grade.

A week had passed and Hari was reluctant to admit that the flake had grown on her, if only slightly… they had met every day until the library closed. They had finished two days before it was time to turn in the project. Sensei was grading as they went through, Hari was glad that Minato didn't go off on a tangent like he was wont to do. They turned to sensei in unison after they finished, waiting along with everyone. Hari snorted at sensei's comment.

"Quite good, Namikaze didn't ramble once. Very good, miss Uzumaki."

Oi-UMPH!" Minato's protests were cut off by an elbow to the stomach from Hari.

"Shut up, Idiot!" she hissed sharply.

"Sorry…" he mumbled head down.

Hari sighed in exasperation and sensei chuckled slightly as he handed her the graded sheet. Minato peeked over her shoulder before backing up, she tensed feeling him grin broadly.

'3…2..1..'

"YATTA!" was the cry that caused her to wince.

Sensei looked at her curiously and she shook her head, looking at the blonde. Sensei seemed to realize that whatever she did to make him behave for the project meant more time with the hyperactive blonde.

"Sit down and we'll talk after class, Namikaze." Hari stated bluntly and Minato skittered to his seat for fear she would take back her promise.

She sighed again and followed him up, whispering a good luck to Kushina as they passed each other. Kushina winced slightly and nervously looked at the sandy blonde male she let ahead of her.

"I promised him I'd teach him… I barely know this stuff myself, How am I gonna teach him seals?" Kushina hissed and Hari choked.

"You too then? Maybe we can do this, we just gotta plan it through, we'll talk when we get home."

"Hai." Kushina whispered and hurried to the front.

Minato was bouncing in his seat when Hari sat down.

"Stop bouncing!" she snapped and Minato looked down, stopping his bouncing.

"Sorry…" He whispered.

She sighed, dropping her head to her desk. Kushina had done the same once they sat down with a good grade. The cousin's sharing their pain.


End file.
